


Co odnesl čas

by neviathiel



Category: Budeč
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neviathiel/pseuds/neviathiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babička a vnuk. Cesta časem. Ztráty bez nálezů.<br/>Varování: BJB jako vyšité, bez betareadu, spíchnuto horkou jehlou za účelem vybarvení políčka "cestování časem" v tabulce v soutěži Klišé bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co odnesl čas

Když se v jejím vnukovi začalo probouzet rodinné dědictví, cítila hrdost. Byla to ona, kdo založil českou větev rodiny. Její výhonky toho po slovinských předcích příliš nezdědily. Doteď. Její nadšení trvalo jen chvíli. Telepatické nadání vám umožňuje pomáhat. Být perfektní psycholog. Anebo také perfektně ubližovat. Pochopila, že je před ní spousta práce. Vnuk měl potenciál stát se jedním z nejmocnějších mágů své generace.

Ve dvaadvaceti prošel zasvěcením vodou. Jeho živel. Vybral si obor, který přísluší k vodě. Krátce nato začal nosit na krku šátek. Nikdy jí neřekl, proč, ale ona si myslí, že chce zakrýt své pocity. Když složil mistrovské zkoušky, nastoupil na zvláštní oddělení psychiatrické léčebny v Bohnicích. Byla na něj hrdá.

Zůstal jen tři roky. Postupně přešel k vyšehradské kriminálce. Jí přibylo pár vrásek. Nadání nenechal ležet ladem. Práce se mu tím značně zjednodušila. Ani nepostřehla, kdy překročil hranici. S každým krokem ztrácí kousek sebe. Ona ho varuje, ale on nedokáže přestat.  
Je jedno lidové rčení. Že cesta do pekla je dlážděná dobrými úmysly. Ona nikdy na rčení nedala, ale tohle jí utkvělo v paměti.

Peklo přišlo, když mu bylo dvaačtyřicet. Dvacet let po zasvěcení. Muž, který sedí proti ní, je pohublý, bledý a v jeho magické auře víří voda a oheň. Málem ho nepoznala. On ptá se, kde je jeho manželka, se kterou se rozvedl už před deseti lety. Ona se ho ptá na dnešní datum. Včetně roku. S jistotou jí řekne, že je třetí listopad 1980. Deset dní před jeho třicátými narozeninami. Trvá pár vteřin, než se opraví a uvědomí si, že je rok 1992. V paměti mu zůstává několikaletá díra. Už se nikdy nezacelí.

Zmýlila se. Peklo teprve přijde, ale o tom ona nemá sebemenší tušení. Naštěstí.


End file.
